Home
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: The greater the storm, the brighter your rainbow.
1. one

**Note : So Remember will be coming to an end very soon. I have the last chapter wrote and ready to post but I still need to write the penultimate chapter to clear things up. This is possibly going to be my next story or just a one-shot, I'm not sure.**

* * *

'What are you doing out here, Auntie Car?' Ryan asks as he makes his way out of the Rovers to find Carla leaning against the wall.

'I don't really want to go in there.' The brunette admits smiling as he moves to stand next to her.

'Is it because Nick is there?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I don't want to ruin his night or his birthday... I'm going to just go home, tell your mum I said sorry.' She replies.

'Oh no you're not... Come on, we can go in the back.' He says smiling. He links in arm through her arm and leads her round the back of the pub.

'In you go...' He says opening the back door and letting her make her way inside. Almost instantly she can hear the party going on in the bar and a familiar laugh fill the room.

'Go through, Auntie Car... I'll let my mum know you're here.' Ryan says and she nods her head.

'Thanks, Ry.' She whispers. He watches her make her way into the backroom before making his way out to the bar.

'Mum, Auntie Carla's here.' He says smiling as Nick automatically glances up at the sound of her name.

'Really? Where?' Michelle asks glancing around the packed pub.

'Backroom... She didn't want to come in here.' Ryan replies.

'Ah, okay... Can you take her a pineapple juice and tell her I'll be through in a minute.' Michelle says watching her son smile.

'Course.' He replies.

* * *

'I brought you some pineapple juice.' Ryan says placing the glass on the table in front of Carla.

'Thanks, Ry...' She replies smiling.

'So did you have a nice Christmas? It was Freya's first, wasn't it?' He asks sitting down beside her and glancing over at the pram beside her.

'Yep... We didn't do anything. I wasn't feeling well so we opened some presents and went back to bed.' She replies.

'I still can't quite believe you're a mum... Seems like just yesterday you were with Uncle Paul.' He says causing her to smile.

'Mmm... It does.' She replies.

'Do you miss them? Uncle Paul and Uncle Liam?' He asks.

'Course I do. I'll never just stop missing them, Ryan. Just like you won't and neither will your mum.' She replies.

'Are you moving back here?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know... I'm not sure I can deal with bumping into Nick every day.' She admits.

'When was the last time you spoke to him?' He asks as the door swings opens and Michelle walks in.

'Just before I left... Go enjoy the party, Ry. I'll see you later.' She says smiling. He nods his head and kisses her cheek before quickly leaving the room.

'He's a good kid, Chelle... You should be so proud.' Carla says smiling up at her best friend.

'Oh I am. So why you not coming out there?' Michelle asks leaning over the pram and gently touching the baby's cheek.

'Oh, you know... It's loud and Freya is sleeping.' Carla replies.

'So nothing to do with the fact Nick is sitting out there?' Michelle asks.

'Okay, maybe that is a reason as well.' Carla replies as Freya begins to fuss.

'You can't hide away forever Carla... You fucked up big time by cheating on Nick but you need to move on. You know he forgave you a long time ago so maybe it's time for you to forgive yourself.' Michelle says watching as Carla lifts the baby into her arms.

'I can't Chelle... I threw away the best thing that ever happened to me, other than Freya of course. I will never forgive myself for that.' She replies.

'Come get some food? If you still feel uncomfortable you can come straight back in here.' Michelle says.

'Okay.' Carla replies quietly.

* * *

'See I told you everything would be fine... Aiden and Kate should be here soon as well.' Michelle says as Carla leans against the bar, baby Freya snuggled tightly against her chest.

'Mmm... Think I'll leave the food though. Not really hungry.' Carla admits using her free hand to pick up her pineapple juice.

'Okay... I'm just going to serve Sally then I'll be back.' Michelle says smiling.

'Okay.' Carla replies quietly. She watches Michelle wander off to serve Sally as she feels a soft tap on her shoulder.

'Sorry. Am I in your way.' Carla mumbles turning around only to come face to face with her ex.

'Nick...' She almost whispers watching a small smile appear on his face.

'Hey, you.' He says.

'Hi... Happy birthday.' She says causing him to smile again.

'Thanks... Can I get you a drink?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'I'm fine thank you.' She replies gesturing to her pineapple juice that Michelle not long filled up.

'Okay. Well I'll leave you to it... Congratulations, she's beautiful.' He says gesturing to Freya before walking away. She watches him sit down at the table with Gail, Sarah and Bethany.

'Chelle, I'm gonna have this one and then go.' Carla says as Michelle makes her way back over to her.

'What? No, you can't.' Michelle replies.

'I can't stay until midnight, Chelle. I need to put Freya to bed and I really don't want to be driving home in the dark.' Carla says.

'Stay here? I have a travel cot you can use for Freya?' Michelle suggests.

'I can't...' Carla says glancing down at Freya.

'You can. What are you doing for dinner tomorrow?' Michelle asks.

'I have a microwave meal for one in the freezer.' Carla replies.

'That's not good enough. You're staying here and you're having dinner with us... I'm not taking no for an answer.' Michelle says causing Carla to smile.

'I wasn't going to refuse... I've had enough microwave meals to last me a lifetime.' She replies.

* * *

'Uncle Nicky... Would you mind-' Bethany begins as she glances over at Carla.

'Bethany!' Sarah says understanding exactly what her daughter was about to ask.

'Sarah, it's fine... Go see her, Bethany. Tell her she can join us if she wants.' Nick replies noticing Carla is once again standing on her own.

'Thanks, Uncle Nicky.' Bethany says smiling. She gets up off her seat and makes her way over to the bar.

'Hi.' She says leaning beside Carla who turns to face her.

'Hi, sweetheart. How are you?' Carla asks adjusting Freya in her arms as she smiles at the blonde.

'I'm okay. It's New Years Eve, why are you standing on your own?' Bethany asks.

'Not very many people round here like me at the moment... I've done a pretty good job at isolating myself.' Carla admits.

'You can come sit with us. Uncle Nick told me to let you know that.' Bethany says causing Carla to smile as she glances over at Nick.

'I don't think that's a very good idea but thank you anyway.' She replies as the blonde glances at the baby.

'She's beautiful, Carla. Looks just like you.' Bethany says gesturing to Freya.

'Thank you.' Carla replies quietly.

* * *

'Happy New Year, auntie Carla.' Ryan says smiling as the clock strikes midnight.

'Happy New Year, Ry.' Carla replies smiling as he pulls her into his arms.

Happy New Year, Miss Freya...' He whispers gently kissing the little girl's head as Carla keeps her snuggled up against her chest.

'Go spend time with your friends, Ry... I'm not going to run away. I think I just might be able to call Weatherfield our home.' Carla says smiling as she glances down at her daughter.

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot and auld lang syne._


	2. two

'Morning, Auntie Car... What you doing up so early?' Ryan asks as he makes his way into the lounge.

'I have a baby, Ry... I'm lucky if I sleep past 6am these days.' Carla admits as she gently bounces Freya in her arms.

'I saw you speaking to Nick last night. Any chance of you two getting back together?' Ryan asks sitting down on the sofa.

'I don't think so. I do love him Ryan but I another man got me pregnant while we were in a relationship. I don't think there is any going back from that.' Carla admits.

'But you were going through a rough time with Johnny, surely he understands that.' He says as she sits down beside him.

'That's no excuse for cheating Ry. Nick was nothing but good to me and I cheated on him when something went wrong, maybe I'm just not meant for relationships.' She replies lifting Freya up to her shoulder.

'He clearly still loves you.' He says as Michelle walks into the room.

'Love means nothing without trust, Ryan... As much as I love him and he might still love me, he will never trust me again.' Carla replies.

'Hey, what're you two talking about?' Michelle asks as Carla stands up.

'Nothing... I'm not feeling well, Chelle. I'm going to give dinner a miss, thanks for the offer though and letting us stay.' Carla replies placing Freya in her pram.

'Carla? What's happened?' Michelle asks.

'Nothing. I'll bring you're jamas back tomorrow.' Carla replies kissing her best friend's cheek before making her way out of the pub.

'What did you say to her Ryan?' Michelle asks and Ryan holds his hands up in front of him.

'We were just talking about Nick. I didn't think I'd upset her, should I go see if she's okay?' He asks.

'No, she'll be fine Ryan. The thing with your Auntie Carla is she puts on a front, she likes to make you think that she's okay and that she's coping when really she's not. She loves Nick, I've never seen her as happy as she was with Nick.' She replies.

'Do you think he would ever forgive her?' He asks.

'He already has. A couple of days before she left he begged her to stay, told her regardless of who the baby's dad was he would stand by her... Auntie Carla can't forgive herself though and that's where her problem lies. I think if it was up to Nick they would've been back together months ago.' She replies.

* * *

'Carla? Carla? Wait up...' Nick shouts as he spots his ex rushing towards her car wearing some pink checkered pyjama pockets and an oversized hoodie.

'Hi...' She almost whispers turning round to face him.

'Hey... Happy new year.' He says smiling at her.

'Happy new year, Nick.' She replies.

'Can we talk?' He asks and she sighs.

'Nick, I can't... She's had me up most of the night, I'm exhausted.' She replies glancing down at Freya fast asleep in her pram.

'Okay, but at some point? I've missed you.' He admits causing her to nod her head.

'Okay. Maybe some point during the week.' She says.

'Okay. Did you have a nice Christmas?' He asks as she opens the car and begins to get Freya settled in her carseat.

'I'd hardly call it nice. I wasn't well, Freya had been up all night and well a microwave meal for one isn't really that appealing.' She replies strapping Freya in.

'Oh...' He mumbles.

'I better be going, Nick. It was nice seeing you.' She replies quickly folding the pram down and placing it in boot of the car.

'Oh, yeah of course! Hopefully see you during the week.' He says smiling. He watches as she climbs in the car and drives off.

* * *

'What's mumma going to do, ey?' Carla whispers as she paces the living room with a slight fussy Freya in her arms.

'I know you're tired, if you just go to sleep you'll feel loads better.' She says attempting to pop a dummy into the little girl's mouth.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Who could that be?' Carla asks making her way towards the front door as Freya continues to fuss. She slowly opens the door coming face to face with the person she least expected.

'Nick...' She almost whispers.

'I got your address from Michelle, I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked upset earlier.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I just need to sleep. If I sleep I'll be fine but she won't sleep so I can't sleep. She's been fed and changed, I just don't know what to do.' She replies, tears filling her eyes as she glances from her ex to her daughter.

'Carla, look at me... Just breathe.' He says reaching out to gently touch her shoulder.

'Let me see her?' He says and she slowly passes Freya to him. Holding the little girl against his chest he gently rubs her back until she settles down.

'There we go...' He whispers looking up and noticing a tear slip down Carla's cheek.

'What's the matter?' He asks stepping towards her.

'I can't do this... What hope does she have if I can't even get her to stop crying but you can. You're a total stranger to her.' She replies as he places the baby back into her arms.

'You're doing great, Carla... I seen you in the pub with her last night and you were fantastic, you're just tired.' He says gently pushing some hair behind her ear.

'Can you go?' She asks.

'I don't want to leave you like this.' He says.

'I'm not your problem anymore, Nick. Just go.' She replies quietly.

'Okay, but you still have my number. If you need me, I'm always here.' He says smiling slightly at her before turning and leaving the house.

'I'll always need you.' She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watches him get in his car and drive off.


	3. three

'Hey...' Michelle says smiling as Carla makes her way into the pub pushing Freya's pram.

'Hi, I'm sorry for walking out yesterday.' Carla replies letting go of the pram to lean on the bar.

'It's okay. Did you get some decent sleep last night?' Michelle asks automatically pouring Carla a pineapple juice.

'I got a couple of hours. She's just a bit fussy at the moment, we'll be okay... Won't we Freya?' Carla replies smiling.

'Aiden's over there if you want to see him.' Michelle say gesturing to the table at the other end of the pub.

'Is Ryan in?' Carla asks.

'Yeah. He's through the back. Go through if you want.' Michelle replies.

'Thanks.' Carla says smiling. She quickly makes her way through to the back and peeks her head around the door.

'Can I come in, Ry?' She asks seeing her nephew sitting on the sofa typing away on his phone.

'Sure.' He replies. She leans into the pram and lifts her daughter into her arms.

'I'm sorry I walked out yesterday, Ryan. I don't know how to deal with things very well and I certainly am not used to showing my emotions.' She says making her way into the room with Freya.

'It's okay... Mum explained. I didn't mean to upset you.' He replies as she sits down next to her.

'You didn't, honestly... I think it's being back here, this place just reminds me of everything I used to have.' She says glancing down at Freya.

'I was doing okay before I came back here.' She adds.

'So what are you going to do? There are so many people who care about you here.' Aiden says and she laughs.

'I highly doubt that.' She replies.

'You've got mum, me, Roy, Aiden and Kate... Even Nick if you'd let him in.' He says.

'I can't, Ryan. I know that if I let Nick back in then I'm only going to fall more in love with him than I already am.' She replies.

'Is that really a bad thing?' He asks.

'Yeah. Nick and I are never going to work out so I'm not going to put him through the heartache.' She replies.

'You need to forgive yourself for cheating on him, Auntie Car... He's already forgiven you.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Easier said than done, Ry.' She replies.

* * *

'Is your Auntie Carla still here?' Michelle asks making her way into the backroom.

'Shhh...' Ryan whispers glancing down at his Auntie sleeping peacefully with her head resting on his shoulder as Freya sleeps on his chest.

'She been crying?' Michelle asks making her way over to her son.

'No... I think she's going to leave again. She said that this place just reminds her of everything she used to have.' He replies.

'She's just hurting, Ryan. I don't think she expected to feel this way when she came back. She won't leave again. This place is her home, even if she won't admit it.' Michelle says.

'Why don't you wake her up and tell her to go upstairs?' She suggests.

'No, it's okay. She's clearly comfortable so it's fine.' He replies causing his mum to smile.

'You are amazing, Ryan. I am so proud of you.' Michelle says.

'Well I have you as a mum, what did you expect?' He replies smiling at her.

* * *

'Did you have a nice sleep?' Michelle asks smiling as Carla makes her way out of the back with Freya in her arms.

'Mmm... You're son is amazing. I don't think I've slept that well since Freya was born.' Carla admits as she glances over at Nick who is sitting on his own.

'Go talk to him, Carla... I'll keep Freya here.' Michelle says.

'Okay.' Carla replies quietly. She places Freya in her pram and tucks a blanket over her before making her way over to Nick's table.

'Can I join you?' She asks causing him to glance up at her.

'Of course.' He replies smiling. She sits down across from him and watches as he takes a drink of his beer.

'Thank you for yesterday. I really don't know what I would've done if you hadn't settled her. And I'm sorry for pushing you away.' She says causing him to smile.

'You need to stop doubting yourself, Carla. Anyone can see that you're a great mother and that little girl adores you.' He replies.

'It's just hard sometimes. This is never the way I expected things to turn out. I didn't want to be a single mum, for a while I didn't even want to be a mum. It just gets so bloody lonely.' She admits staring down at her hands.

'You're not on your own, Carla... How are things with Aiden and Kate?' He asks glancing over at the table where the two younger Connors are sitting.

'Awkward... I don't know what to do, Nick. I feel like this has just kind of been forced on them, they didn't ask for an older sister.' She replies.

'Just like you didn't ask for a younger brother and sister... What happened is huge, Carla. But none of you asked for this, none of you expected this. You need to decide whether or not you want them in your life.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Of course I do.' She replies and he reaches across the table to grab hold of her hand.

'Then go talk to them. If you need me I'll be right here.' He says gently squeezing her hand.

'Okay... Thank you.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Hi, can I join you?' Carla asks as Kate glances up at her.

'Yeah... Take a seat, I've missed you.' The youngest Connor admits.

'I missed you too, both of you... I just wanted to give you space to digest everything that happened.' Carla says glancing between Kate and Aiden.

'You do know we don't blame you for any of this.' Kate says and Carla sighs.

'I was so worried this would change everything.' Carla admits.

'It does. I've always wanted an older sister, in fact I always thought of you as my big sister growing up.' He says causing her to smile.

'So things aren't going to be awkward between us?' Carla asks and they both shake their heads.

'Welcome to the family, sis.' Aiden says smiling at her.


	4. four

'Why don't you let me take her? Go have a drink or something?' Ryan suggests gesturing to the baby cradled against Carla's chest.

'Oh I don't know... She's been a bit fussy lately.' Carla replies glancing down at her daughter.

'She'll be fine, Auntie Car... I'll stay right here in sight.' He says reaching out to gently touch Freya's cheek as the infant gazes up at him. She's dressed in a little pink Minnie Mouse sleepsuit with a cream blanket wrapped loosely around her body.

'Okay but you stay right here.' Carla replies.

'I won't move a muscle... Plus you never know, you might actually enjoy not having a baby attached to you for an hour or so.' He says smiling at her.

'She's not attached to me. I just like to have her with me.' She replies causing him to laugh.

'Okay. Go get a drink.' He says taking Freya from her and gently pushing her in the direction of the bar.

* * *

'Hey... Happy birthday, Carla.' He says, his hand resting on her shoulder as he leans on the bar beside her. He smiles as she stares across the bar at where Ryan is cradling Freya against his chest, the cream blanket draped over his shoulder.

'Hi, thank you.' She replies tilting her head to the side so she can look at him.

'Can I get you a drink?' He asks and she glances down at her nearly empty glass.

'Yeah, okay... I'll have a lemonade.' She replied causing him to smile.

'Can I have a lemonade and an orange juice, Chelle?' He asks and the woman behind the bar nods.

'I'll bring them over in a minute, Nick.' Michelle replies.

'So have you had a good birthday?' He asks turning back to face Carla.

'It's been okay.' She replies.

'Only okay? What's have you done today?' He asks.

'Nothing really... Michelle insisted I stayed here last night so I didn't wake up alone. Freya got up at five so I'm shattered.' She admits as Michelle places the glasses in front of them.

'Auntie Chelle, sorry to interrupt but she's a bit fussy.' Ryan says making his way over to her with Freya.

'It's okay, pass her here.' Carla replies smiling. She reaches out and takes the little girl into her arms. Ryan smiles and walks away as she gently bounces the infant.

'I'm sorry, Nick... I'm going to need to take her through the back, think it's too noisy for her out here.' She says gently patting the little girl's back.

'Oh... Okay.' He replies and she can sense the disappointment in his voice.

'You could always come through the back and have a drink?' She suggests and he nods his head.

'Yeah, okay.' He replies smiling. They both stand up and make their way round to the other side of the bar.

'Chelle, we're just going through the back... Is that okay?' Carla asks and the other woman nods her head.

'Of course.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'I've practically moved in.' Carla admits grabbing Freya's dummy off the table and popping it into her daughter's mouth.

'I can see that.' Nick says smiling as he places their drinks on the table. He glances around the room and smiles at the subtle changes around the room. There's now pictures of Freya dotted about along with all the other ones, a Moses basket is placed at the side of the sofa and there is essentially little bits and pieces of baby stuff scattered around.

'So how have you been?' She asks sitting down on the sofa and gesturing for him to do the same.

'Okay... Keeping busy, you know?' He replies.

'I've missed you.' He admits as she glances down at Freya.

'I missed you too.' She replies quietly.

'Why did you leave?' He asks causing her to sigh.

'Nick, please don't go over this again... You know why I left.' She replies.

'Do you know what I want to know? Why if I've forgiven you and am willing to give us another go, why can't you forgive yourself?' He asks placing his hand on her knee. She glances up at him and he can see the tears in her eyes.

'I just can't okay.' She almost whispers.

'I didn't mean to upset you.' He says and she shakes her head.

'Can you go please?' She asks.

'I'm sorry.' He says standing up. He leans down and places a gently kiss on her forehead before quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

'Why did mummy think that was a good idea?' She mumbles kissing the top of Freya's head.

* * *

'So what happened between you and Nick then?' Michelle asks as Carla places Freya in her Moses basket.

'Everything was fine... We were just talking and it was really good, it felt like it used to in the beginning then he started talking about the past. About how he was willing to give us another go and that he had forgiven me so why couldn't I forgive myself.' Carla replies.

'And then what happened?' Michelle asks.

'I got emotional and asked him to leave. There seems to be something inside me that stops me from going there, Chelle.' Carla replies.

'Do you love him?' Michelle asks already knowing the answer.

'More than ever... I just, I'm scared. I've already hurt him once, I don't want to do it again.' Carla replies tucking a blanket around Freya and sitting back down on the sofa next to Michelle.

'Then don't hurt him again. You are entitled to be happy Carla and we all know that Nick makes you happy.' Michelle says causing Carla to sigh.

'Thank you for today, Chelle... Honestly, you didn't have to go to so much effort.' Carla says glancing up at her best friend.

'I hardly went to a lot of effort. I made you breakfast and got some presents. But you're more than welcome.' Michelle replies smiling.

'I was considering moving back into the flat and going back to work.' Carla admits.

'What are you going to do about Freya?' Michelle asks and Carla shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know, I'll work something out. Maybe I'll just take her into work with me.' Carla replies.

'Mmm... It would be good to have you back on the street.' Michelle says.

'Yeah, I don't know though. I've not decided yet.' Carla replies.


	5. five

'Afternoon, Carla... How are things?' Rita asks smiling as Carla makes her way into the Cabin.

'Hi, Rita. Things are good thanks, what about you?' Carla replies placing some magazines on the top of Freya's pram.

'Fine, thanks. How's the little one coming on? Freya, isn't it?' Rita asks and Carla nods her head.

'Freya Michelle... She's great, getting so big.' Carla admits smiling in the pram at her daughter.

'How old is she now?' Rita asks.

'Nearly four months... It's crazy how fast it's gone.' Carla replies smiling as she makes her way over to the cash desk.

'They grow up so fast. Can I have a peek at her?' Rita asks and Carla nods her head.

'Course.' She replies smiling. She lifts the magazines off the pram and pushes the canopy down allowing Rita to get a better view.

'Oh she's beautiful, Carla... Looks just like her mummy.' Rita says and Carla smiles.

'I'm just glad she doesn't look like her father.' Carla admits reaching down and gently touching Freya's cheek.

'Mmm... He not around then?' Rita asks.

'Of course not... He's on the run with Tracy, doesn't want anything to do with Freya. Not that I'm complaining.' Carla replies.

'Well you seem to be doing a great job on your own.' Rita says smiling as she makes her way back round to the till and begins ringing up Carla's items.

'Hey... I thought I saw you coming in here.' Nick says smiling as he makes his way into the Cabin. She turns around, a smile automatically appearing on her face as she sees him.

'Hey, you... I was going to come see you later.' Carla replies smiling.

'Oh yeah?' He says and she nods her head.

'Mmhmm... Thought we could maybe talk.' She replies and he smiles.

'Okay. I was just heading back to mine. We could talk there?' He suggests and she nods her head.

'Yeah that sounds good. Just let me pay for this then I'll be over.' She says smiling.

'I'll wait.' He replies.

'That's £7.23.' Rita says and Carla hands her the money.

'Thanks, Rita. See you later.' Carla replies smiling as the older woman hands her a carrier bag full of things.

'I'll carry that, babe.' Nick says causing Carla glance up at him. He smiles and takes the carrier bag from her before opening the door and letting her push the pram out onto the street.

* * *

'I'm sorry for practically chucking you out yesterday, I panicked.' Carla admits as she sits next to Nick, Freya sleeping peacefully in her pram.

'It's okay... Look can I be honest with you? I miss you. I miss you more than I've ever missed anybody and I don't want to live without you.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I miss you too... I just, I have Freya and I can't imagine you want to raise Robert's baby.' She replies.

'I've already told you I would. She's your baby Carla and that's all that matters to me... We can take things really slow if we have to just please give us one more chance.' He says watching her bite her bottom lip.

'Okay. One more and if this doesn't work out we stop trying because I don't want to hurt you.' She replies causing him to smile.

'One more.' He repeats. Carla smiles as Nick leans forward, placing his hand on her cheek.

'I love you and I forgive you.' He says using his thumb to quickly wipe a tear off her cheek.

'I love you too.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Tell me all about Freya? What's she like?' He asks as they sit on the sofa, Carla's head resting on his shoulder as Freya continues to sleep in her pram.

'She's pretty perfect. She's a very cuddly baby. She doesn't sleep very well which is why I'm just permanently shattered. At home we have one of those wrap things that I carry her around in like all the time. She's going through a very fussy stage at the moment, as you know.' She replies causing him to smile.

'You're a really good mum, Carla... Motherhood suits you.' He says as Freya begins to whimper.

'Don't think many people thought I'd be able to do it.' She replies standing up and making her way over to the pram.

'Hello, beautiful... Did you have a nice sleep?' Carla says smiling as she lifts the little girl into her arms.

'She looks like you do when you first wake up.' He says smiling as Freya curls into Carla's shoulder.

'She's not a fan of waking up.' Carla replies smiling. She makes her way back over and sits down on the sofa.

'What was she like a newborn?' Nick asks reaching out to gently touch the baby's cheek.

'Tiny. She was what got me through everything if I'm honest. After the attack she was my reason to lift. I had lost everything else and I was damn sure I wasn't going to lose her. She weighed 6lbs when she was born and she had so much hair.' She replies smiling.

'Do you want to hold her?' She asks and he nods hesitantly.

'So I take it you're close to Ryan then?' Nick asks as she passes the baby to him.

'Yeah... He's a good kid. I think he's going back to Ibiza in the summer which, I'm not gonna lie, will suck but it makes him happy.' She replies smiling.

'I'm sure you'll keep in touch.' He says.

'I'm sure we will. He stayed at mine when Freya was first born and ever since then he's been a bit protective.' Carla replies.

'Has he bonded with Freya then?' He asks.

'Oh yeah. He got up with her at 6 this morning.' She replies smiling.

'Really? So does he feed her and change her nappies?' He asks causing her to smile at genuine interest.

'I'm breastfeeding so he doesn't tend to feed her, ever now and then I'll express a bottle and someone feeds her but that's not very often. He does change her nappies though and gives her a bath if he's in... He's really good with her.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'I don't even need to ask where you've been... I know that smile.' Michelle says as Carla makes her way into the pub a little after 9pm.

'Can I stay here again? I don't want to go home at this time.' Carla asks and the woman behind the bar nods her head.

'Course. Why don't you put Freya down then come tell me all about your afternoon?' Michelle suggests.

'She's sleeping in her pram, I've learned not to wake a sleeping baby. I'll just pop her in the back.' Carla replies smiling. She pushes the pram through the back and puts the brakes on. She pops the baby monitor in the carrycot and takes the other half back out to the bar with her.

'So tell me all about it.' Michelle says sliding a pineapple juice across the bar to her.

'We bumped into each other in the cabin and just got talking. We went back to his and we were just honest with each other.' Carla replies smiling.

'So are you two back together?' Michelle asks pouring herself a glass of wine.

'We're taking things slowly... I love him, Chelle. I need this to work out.' Carla replies.

'Things will be just fine.' Michelle says smiling at her best friend.

'I hope so.' Carla almost whispers.


	6. six

'This is nice, although you really shouldn't shut the Bistro for me.' Carla says smiling as she glances around the empty Bistro.

'What can I say, I wanted you all to myself.' Nick admits reaching for her hand. He links their fingers together as she smiles over at him.

'Is this your first time leaving Freya?' He asks noticing her glance down at her phone.

'Yeah...' She replies quietly.

'We don't have to be here long.' He says gently squeezing her hand.

'No, she's fine with Ryan and Chelle. I know she's fine... It's just strange.' She replies causing him to smile.

'You can drink you know...' She says gesturing to the orange juice in front of Nick.

'I don't want to drink.' He replies smiling.

'I missed you.' Carla admits and he leans across the table.

'I missed you too...' He says reaching his hand up to cup her cheek.

'Nick...' She whispers biting her bottom lip as she glances up at him.

'Let's go back to yours.' She says as he tucks some hair behind her ear.

'You sure?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Let's go.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'Where are you going?' Nick mumbles groggily as Carla sits up in bed, the covers held to her chest.

'No where... Just texting Chelle.' She replies pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket which got thrown on the floor a couple of hours ago.

 **To Michelle :**

 _Are you okay to keep Freya overnight? There's plenty of milk for her in the fridge xx_

 **From Michelle :**

 _Of course... She's currently lying in Ryan's bed, they're both asleep. Good night so far with lover boy then?xxx_

 **To Michelle** :

 _How adorable. It's been perfect xx_

'Everything okay with Freya?' Nick asks as she places her phone on the bedside table.

'Everything is fine.' She replies lying back down and rolling onto her side to face him.

'I owe you a new shirt.' She says smiling as she runs her hand down his chest.

'You owe me nothing, just promise you'll give us a shot.' He replies and she nods her head.

'I don't plan on letting you go ever again.' She says resting her head on his chest.

* * *

'I brought you coffee.' Nick says as he makes his way into the bedroom where Carla is sitting with her back against the headboard.

'Thank you.' She replies taking the mug from him and smiling as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

'Are you regretting last night?' He asks as she sips the coffee.

'No, why are you?' She asks.

'God, no... Last night is the only thing I've wanted for the past year.' He replies causing her to laugh.

'Am I that good in bed?' She asks raising her eyebrows at him.

'Well you are but you know that's not what I meant. Just being able to hold you in my arms.' He replies.

'Are you working today?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'Nope. Not working until Friday.' He replies smiling.

'I could stay here all day.' She admits placing her mug on the bedside table and sliding down until the covers stop at her chin.

'You won't hear me complaining.' He says gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

'I've got to go get Freya.' She replies.

'Bring her over here? We can watch some movies, have lunch, maybe even go for a walk in the park.' He suggests and she smiles.

'Are you sure?' She asks.

'Positive. I love you and I'd really like to get to know Freya.' He replies.

'Okay. I'll bring her over here.' She says smiling. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.


	7. seven

'Only us.' Carla shouts smiling as she makes her way into Nick's flat, Freya balanced on her hip as she uses her free hand to push the pram.

'I'll be out in a minute. Make yourself at home.' Nick replies causing her to smile. She puts the brakes on the pram and makes her way over to the sofa.

'Mummy's missed this place.' Carla admits sitting down on the sofa with Freya on her knee.

'Have you now?' Nick asks making his way out of the bedroom.

'I say this place... Really I mean the person who owns this place.' Carla replies smiling up at him.

'I'm pretty sure he's missed you as well.' He says sitting down beside her.

'Good.' She replies smiling. He reaches over and places his hand on her knee his thumb gently running across the denim.

'So did this one have a good time with her Auntie Chelle then?' He asks smiling as Freya snuggles into Carla's chest.

'Apparently she spent more time with Ryan than she did with Michelle.' Carla replies.

'Have you heard from her dad since she was born?' He asks.

'He's not her dad and he never will be. Last time I heard from him he had me pinned up against a wall trying to threaten me into having an abortion.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Seriously? When was this?' He asks.

'Just before I left... It was the main reason I left.' Carla admits.

'Why didn't you come to me? I would've protected you.' He says reaching for her hand as a tear falls down her cheek.

'I just didn't want to get you involved Nick. I had already put you through so much.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'I would've been here.' He says and she nods her head.

'I know you would've.' She replies.

'Was keeping her the only option?' He asks and she glances down at Freya.

'Honestly? No. I considered abortion, I seriously considered abortion but I knew I could never go through with it.' Carla replies and Nick smiles.

'You were born to be a mother, Carla.' He says gently squeezing her hand.

* * *

'So tell me something that I don't know?' Nick asks as Carla rests her head on his chest, Freya fast asleep in his arms.

'Like what?' She asks as he runs his fingers through her hair.

'I don't know... Something that's changed since you went away.' He says.

'I'm a mother.' She replies causing him to laugh.

'I know that.' He says and she sighs.

'I'm on antidepressants.' She admits.

'What?' He asks tilting her chin so she's looking at him.

'After having Freya I suffered from postnatal depression. They think it was caused by a build up of everything that had happened and the fact that she wasn't yours.' She replies.

'Babe... I'm so sorry you had to go through that.' He says tightening his arm around her waist.

'I'm okay now. The tablets help, Nick. I'm okay.' She replies smiling up at him.

'I wish I was there for you.' He says kissing the top of her head.

'You're here now.' She replies reaching her hand out to gently rub Freya's back.

'She really likes you... She's not like this with many people.' Carla admits.

'She must have good taste then, just like her mummy.' He says smiling. Nodding her head Carla curls her body a little more into Nick's body, her leg draping over his thigh.

'How can you breastfeed? On the antidepressants I mean?' He asks.

'They put me on ones that I can safely use while breastfeeding.' She replies.

'That's good then.' He says, his hand resting on her hip.

* * *

'Hey, sleepyhead.' Nick says smiling as Carla groans slightly, her eyes flickering open and glancing up at him.

'Mmm... How long have I been sleeping?' She asks running her hand over her face before resting it against Nick's chest.

'Just over an hour, Freya's asleep as well so I didn't want to wake you especially when you both looked so adorable.' He replies causing her to smile.

'You're pretty amazing.' She whispers sighing as he phone vibrates. She pulls it out her pocket and begins to read her unread text.

 **From Michelle :**

 _Have you seen the news?xx_

 **To Michelle :**

 _No, why what's happened now?x_

 **From Michelle :**

 _Tracy has been arrested, they caught her in Spain xx_

 **To Michelle :**

 _What about Robert?x_

 **From Michelle :**

 _He's in hospital, apparently. I think Tracy turned on him xx_


	8. eight

**This is the third last chapter! The next two chapters will be set a few years down the line and should be up soon!**

* * *

'Have you heard anything about Robert?' Carla asks as Michelle sits down opposite her.

'He's still alive. I don't know what Tracy done and I don't know why she turned on him but he told Ken he'd like to see you...' Michelle replies and Carla shakes her head.

'Not going to happen.' She almost whispers glancing down at Freya curled up against her chest.

'Maybe you should go hear him out, Carla? Don't you want to know what's happened?' Michelle asks.

'I spent months terrified of that guy, Chelle... He threatened to ruin my life, tried to force me to have an abortion. I don't want to go anywhere near that guy.' Carla replies.

'What if I come with you? So you're not on your own with him?' Michelle suggests.

'I'd have no one to look after Freya.' Carla replies.

'Well why don't I come to the hospital, keep Freya in the waiting room and you can go see Robert. He's not going to try anything, Carla... There's police stationed outside his room.' Michelle says causing Carla to sigh.

'Okay, if it'll shut you up I'll go see him.' She replies quietly.

'Good. Go get ready.' Michelle says.

'We're going now?' Carla asks.

'No time like the present, Carla. Plus if we leave it you might come up with excuses not to go.' Michelle replies.

It's been just over one week since Tracy was arrested in Spain. Robert has been transfered from a hospital in Spain to Weatherfield General.

* * *

'You came.' Robert says quietly as she makes her way into the hospital room. There are two police officers standing guard outside the room.

'You have five minutes to say whatever it is you want to say.' Carla replies crossing her arms and staring at him.

'I'm sorry.' He says quietly causing her to laugh.

'Sorry? That's all you have to say. You made my life hell for months, Robert. You went on the run with Tracy knowing that she attacked me when I was pregnant with your baby. You threatened me, do you even realise how much you messed my life up?' She asks and he sighs.

'I know it doesn't cover it but I really am sorry. For threatening you, for Tracy, for everything...' He replies and she shakes her head.

'It's not good enough... For months I was scared to even leave my own home in case Tracy was lurking around some corner waiting.' She says, tears filling her eyes as she remembers the worst few months of her life.

'Do you know what they told Kate when I was lying unconscious in that hospital bed? To prepare herself for the worst because they were pretty sure I wasn't going to make it and I did they weren't sure whether or not I'd have brain damage. Recovering from that was the hardest thing I've ever been through. Not only was I dealing with being pregnant, I had broken ribs and a head injury.' She adds.

'If I could turn back time I would never have run away with Tracy. I wouldn't have done any of the things I did back then.' Robert admits and she smiles.

'If you've asked me here to speak about seeing Freya then you can jog on. You're going to have to take me to court to get access to my little girl.' She says rummaging in her bag and pulling out a photograph.

'That's her, by the way... That's what you could've had in your life if you weren't such a dick because I wouldn't have stopped you seeing her. I know what it was like growing up without a father, I didn't want that for her but you having no father is better than having you as a father.' She adds.

'I'm not going to fight you for access. You're right, I don't deserve the title dad and she deserves so much better than a dad is in prison. But can I ask something? Can you tell me a bit about her?' He asks and she places her bag on the floor.

'Why should I?' She asks causing him to sigh.

'Honestly? You shouldn't. I don't deserve anything from you but I'd really like to know.' He replies.

'She's called Freya Michelle Connor, she weighed 6lbs when she was born. As you can see in the picture she has a lot of hair and the most adorable big brown eyes. She adores being cuddled and loves going on walks. She's pretty perfect.' Carla says seeing tears fill Robert's eyes.

'I'm going to go now because I need to get back to her... Keep the picture, use it as a reminder of everything you lost Robert.' She adds picking her bag up and turning to the door.

'I'm sorry, Carla.' He whispers.

'Oh rot in hell Robert.' She says. She makes her way out of the room and back to the waiting room where Michelle is.

'Can we go home? I want to see Nick.' She mumbles and Michelle nods her head.

'Of course we can... Let's go, you can tell me all about it in the car.' Michelle says smiling at her.

* * *

'Hey, I heard you went to see Robert.' Nick says as he makes his way into the back room of the Rovers.

'Mmm, I did.' Carla replies instantly getting off the sofa and wrapping her arms around him.

'Hey... I've got you.' He whispers as she begins to sob.

'Did he say something to hurt you?' He asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

'No, I just... I feel so free now. Tracy's behind bars, he's told me he won't fight to see Freya... I don't need to hide anymore.' She replies leaning back to look at him.

'You certainly don't.' He says smiling as he moves one hand from her waist to gently wipe her eyes.

'Are you working tonight?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'Come stay at mine?' She suggests keeping her arms wrapped around his neck.

'Okay. Why don't we go out for dinner first? Me, you and Freya... We can go to the Bistro then head to your place?' He asks moving some hair out of her face.

'Sounds good.' She replies smiling.


	9. nine

**Five years later.**

'Can you believe our baby girl is starting school tomorrow?' Nick asks running his fingers through Carla's hair as she curls her body against his.

'Don't... I already want to cry at the thought if it.' Carla admits.

'She'll be okay, you know.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I know... I just- It's going to be so strange not having her around.' She replies.

'I know she's been going to nursery but it's just not the same. She's only been away two days a week and this is school.' She adds and he tightens his grip around her waist.

'I've got the next few days off work so I'll be there at drop off and pick up.' He says kissing the top her head.

'Thank you...' She whispers.

* * *

'I's so excited, mummy!' Freya says grinning as Carla splits her hair into two pigtails.

'Are you? I'm sure you'll have a great time.' Carla replies smiling. She leans forward and kisses the top of Freya's head.

'Can you go upstairs and grab your coat please?' Carla asks straightening the bows in Freya's pigtails. Freya nods her head and runs upstairs.

'She looks so big.' Nick replies causing Carla to sigh.

'Gone is the tiny little 6lbs princess.' She says quietly.

'She's still our baby, Carla... She's just getting grown up.' He replies.

'I'm so glad you took today off work. I would've been a wreck on my own.' She says and he smiles.

'I'm always here.' He replies.

* * *

'This your daughter then?' The dark haired male asks as he picks up a tatty photograph.

'Your niece.' Robert Preston replies snatching the picture.

'My niece? That would mean she's...' The other male replies and Robert nods his head.

'Congratulations, Rob. You're an uncle. She's Carla's little girl.' Robert replies watching his new cell-mate's reaction.

'You've slept with my sister?' Rob asks.

'Mmhmmm... That's Freya.' Robert replies.

'And how often do you see her?' Rob asks.

'I don't. I never have... I fucked up. As far as I know she calls Nick dad.' Robert replies.

'Nick?' Rob asks.

'Nick Tilsley? Your sister's husband. Did you not know? They got married a couple of years ago I think.' Robert replies.

'And how would you know this?' Rob asks leaning against the wall.

'Leanne told me, she keeps in contact.' Robert replies.

'So how is Carla doing? Is she happy? Do you know?' Rob asks.

'You didn't succeed in destroying her life if that's what you're wondering. She has a great relationship with Aiden and Kate apparently.' Robert replies smiling at him.

* * *

'Hey, you two... Did Freya get off okay?' Michelle asks as Carla and Nick make their way into the pub.

'Yeah, she was so excited.' Nick replies and Carla rests her head against his shoulder.

'You okay, love?' Michelle asks.

'Are you away again? She's been teary all morning, in fact for most of yesterday as well.' Nick replies gently kissing Carla's head

'Go sit with Aiden and Kate, I'll bring you a drink over. Wine okay?' Michelle asks.

'Nah, pineapple juice please?' Carla replies smiling.

'Of course.' Michelle says.

'She'll be okay.' Nick says as Carla glances down at her phone.

'I know... Will we tell everyone our news?' Carla asks sitting down at a table with Kate and Aiden.

'I guess now is as good a time as any.' Nick replies.

'What news?' Michelle asks placing their drinks in front of them.

'I'm pregnant... Twelve weeks, with twins.' Carla replies smiling as she lets her hand settle on her stomach.

'Oh my god! Congratulations!' Kate squeals instantly jumping out her chair to wrap her arms around her sister.

'Congratulations, twins? That's crazy!' Aiden says shaking Nick's hand.

'I can't believe it.' Michelle mumbles joining Kate in wrapping her arms around Carla.

'Thank you... We were so surprised, weren't we? But we are really excited and Freya is over the moon. She's been asking for a baby brother or sister for months.' Carla says smiling as everyone sits back down.

'Freya knows and she's not blabbed to anyone?' Michelle asks.

'Surprisingly she's not.' Carla replies smiling.

* * *

'Daddy can you read me a story tonight?' Freya asks climbing onto Nick's knee.

'Course I can sweetie... Why don't you give mummy a kiss and grab baby then we'll go up and read.' He suggests referring to little soft dolly Freya has carried around she was able to grip anything.

'Night night, mummy... Love you lots!' Freya says leaning over and wrapping her arms around Carla.

'Love you too, baby girl. Mummy will see you in the morning.' Carla replies kissing the top of Freya's head.

'Night night, babies...' Freya whispers leaning closer to Carla's stomach. She gently brushes her hand across it before leaning down and pressing her lips to it.

'Come on then cutie... Let's go read this story.' Nick says lifting her into his arms. She's definitely getting too big and heavy to carry but sometimes Nick just can't resist, despite not being her biological father Freya is very much a daddy's girl and has been pretty since the day she met Nick. Her first was dada and her little face lights up when he walks through the door.

Weatherfield definitely is home for Carla and she is so glad she made the decision to go back and give her relationship another go.


	10. ten

'Congratulations, Auntie Carla.' Ryan says as he makes his way into the hospital room, his girlfriend Lacey clinging onto his hand.

'Thanks, Ry...' Carla replies smiling as her nephew kisses her cheek.

'You remember Lacey right?' He asks and Carla nods her head.

'Hi, Lacey... I would get up but this hurts like a bitch.' Carla replies and Lacey smiles.

'It's okay... Congratulations.' Lacey says quietly. She's not the usual girl Ryan would go for; she's very petite, has blonde hair, brown eyes and is very quiet.

'You can have a peek if you want...' Carla says gesturing to the two plastic cribs beside her bed.

'Boy and girl isn't it?' Ryan asks making his way over to the cribs.

'Yeah... The one closest to you, wearing the Mickey Mouse sleeper, is Alfie Ryan Connor Tilsley.' She replies causing Ryan to gasp.

'Are you being serious?' He asks and she nods her head.

'You done so much for me when Freya was born and I honestly don't think I would've got through it without you. This is our way of saying thank you, I guess.' Carla replies smiling.

'You don't have to say thank you, Auntie Carla.' He says.

'Then wearing the Minnie Mouse sleeper is Ellie Marie Connor Tilsley.' Carla says.

'They're so tiny!' Lacey almost whispers and Carla smiles.

'You can pick them up.' She says. She watches as both Lacey and Ryan pick up a baby each.

'What did they weigh?' Ryan asks.

Alfie was 5lbs 8oz and Ellie was 5lbs 4oz.' Carla replies smiling.

'That's good... How are you feeling? You had a section didn't you?' Ryan asks.

'Yeah. Alfie was breech so they decided a section would be easier and safer.' Carla replies.

'They're beautiful.' He says smiling.

* * *

'Hi, mummy.' Freya says as she makes her way into the hospital room followed by Nick.

'Hi, baby girl. Did you have a good day at school?' Carla asks watching Nick lifts Freya onto the bed.

'I did... We were learning the al-alfa-alfa...' Freya replies before glancing up at Nick.

'The alphabet.' Nick says and Freya nods her head.

'Yeah.' She replies.

'Wow... Come give mummy a cuddle.' Carla says holding her arms out.

'Careful with mummy's tummy remember.' Nick says as Freya crawls up the bed and into Carla's arms. She gently rests her head against Carla's chest and smiles.

'I missed you last night, Freya.' Carla whispers leaning down to kiss the little girl's forehead.

'I missed you too mummy.' Freya replies.

'Would you like to meet your baby brother and sister?' Nick asks glancing at the twins sleeping soundly in the same plastic crib.

'Yes please.' Freya replies quietly, her brown eyes wide with excitement. Carla smiles as she watches Nick push the crib over to the bed.

'This is your baby brother Alfie...' Nick says pointing at the newborn baby boy as Freya peers over the side of the crib.

'And this is your baby sister Ellie.' He adds watching the smile on Freya's face grow.

'They're so little.' She whispers as Carla runs her fingers through her hair.

'They're only babies, Frey... They don't really do much either but I'm sure one of them would love a cuddle with their big sister.' Carla says and Nick nods his head.

'Can I?' Freya asks.

'Of course. Will I get Alfie out and you can hold him?' Nick asks and the little girl nods. He leans down lifting his son into his arms before carrying him over and placing him in Freya's arms.

'Hold his head a little more, darling... That's it. You're doing so well.' Nick says smiling.

Throughout her entire pregnancy Carla worried that Nick would love the twins more than Freya because they're biologically his. She worried he would treat Freya differently but as she sits and watches him move some hair from Freya's face, she knows he will always love Freya as much as he loves the twins. She knows she has nothing to worry about.


End file.
